


a ghosts body

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Disassociation, Escapism, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Logan Angst, Logangst, Repression, ask to tag, people not noticing bad thing, possible questionable light sides, very severe disassociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Logan has a strict schedule, at first it helped, but now its changed, now its something, something that he cant change,
Kudos: 58





	a ghosts body

Logan has a strict schedule, at first it helped, it was a constant and he could do most of it without even thinking about it.

But as the weeks grew to months and Thomas stopped listening to him it changed, it changed from a nice constant, almost grounding thing, to an escape.

Because when he could do the things, he could do them on auto pilot.

But then those months became years, and he found himself dreading every interaction between anyone and himself, it got to the point where he recited what he’d say in his head for hours a week so that he’d not have to be mentally present during the conversation and he could just.. let his mind wander.

But lately it’s gotten a lot worse, Logan’s body does this every time

he wakes up, he eats, he works, he goes to check with the others about the work, they tell him what they're thinking, he starts his work over because roman wanted something different-.

It’s a cycle

It’s a cycle and he hates it because now he doesn’t even feel present at all, almost ever, he feels like a ghost limply attached to a body, he wants to move,  _ he wants to smile _ . But he can't. He wants to so much but he can’t, he tries but he’s unable to, he wants to go on a walk in the imagination but he just can’t.

He wants to tell everyone what’s been going on with him but how can he do it if he’s not himself anymore, he’s just a limp spirit being dragged by his body because his brain is so used to doing that.

He wants his body back, he really does, he wants to be able to be normal like them, but he doesn’t have the power, not when it’s been going on so long. and not when everything he does is on auto pilot and no one seems to notice  _ or care. _

…

He wanted his body back, but now he doesn’t Care, now all he wants is to lay in his bed, and hope that maybe someday he’ll be able to feel, able to have power in his own life, and maybe able to care that he barely feels connected to his body anymore so his physical form could disappear

_ Maybe they would notice then. _


End file.
